I Can't Look At The Stars On Heaven's Boulevard
by whilheminaquincy
Summary: Whilhemina and Thorin's company reclaim the jewels, but Thorin has plans for his precious Whilhemina. Thorin OakenshieldxOC oneshot OOC Thorin Oakenshield


The door to Erebor had been opened and the wealth was theirs for the taking, if they could get past a giant firebreathing dragon who had a taste for dwarves.

And they did.

After Thorin had used gold to lure in Smaug, the gold covered the dragon and practically molded him to the floor, burning through his 'iron scales'.

And then, the wealth of Erebor was theirs for the taking.

The dwarves had danced about and pranced through the gold, laughing as they slid on crowns that were not theirs and threw coins at each other.

You were watching the dwarves frolic in their newly reclaimed wealth, standing on the flight of stairs leading into the piles of gold.

Even though the dwarves were more than pleased, there was one dwarf who was the most pleased and happened to be the one you wanted to see the least now.

Thorin Oakenshield.

The entire journey had been to reclaim Erebor, yes, but Thorin was focused mostly on the gold that laid within the ruins of the city.

He was also more concerned with the Arkenstone than he had been with Bilbo's safety.

This wasn't the Thorin that you had come to know at the start of the journey.

He was overwhelemed with the gold and the fortune and the fame of being King Under the Mountain that he forgot about you.

But that was to be expected of him.

So here you were now, watching the ten dwarves who had come and one little happy hobbit play in mounds of gold now that the dragon had been slain.

You felt strong hands grab your midsection, slowly sliding up your figure to rest on your shoulders, starting to massage them.

"I've missed you," A familiar voice said needily.

You shrugged off his hands, turning to look at the man who had favoured material items over you.

Your brow arched in such a way as to question why he had come to you now of all times, and you did not speak at all.

"I'm sorry," Thorin started.

You put a hand up as if to tell him to save it, and he swallowed the rest of his apology.

"You are more concerned with gold than anything else, Thorin Oakenshield."

The name you had once spoken with such love, the name you wished to take, it now came off your tongue like venom.

"You only cared about opening this door and claiming the Arkenstone. You sent Bilbo in blindly, you sent him in to fight a dragon, then the rest of you went in after you thought something must have happened to him. Do you know how long its been since you paid me any attention? I bet its been far too long since you thought about anyone but yourself."

You whirled around, stomping up the flight of stairs to walk down the corridor to a different section where the dwarves were playing.

Pillars lined the stone walkway, and the dwarves had used these strategically to hide from Smaug earlier.

You leaned against one of the pillars, watching Bilbo being dressed up by Nori and Ori.

They laughed and coated him in ruby rings, gold necklaces, and a big golden crown. They danced around him, singing a song about him being the King Under the Mountain, making Bilbo laugh and play along.

You smiled a little, wishing you weren't in too bad of a mood.

You could have been down there playing with them, you should have been.

Your head turned at the slightest noise and before you knew it, your hands were pinned level with your head on the pillar and your back had slammed against it.

You were about to yell out for one of the dwarves, but a pair of lips smashed against yours and silenced you.

You squirmed under the strong hands, your fingers coming down and your nails meeting the flesh of the man's hands.

He pulled away to hiss at you, mumbling curses at you in Khudzul.

You knew now that it was Thorin.

"Do not touch me," You growled, your gaze angry while Thorin returned a gaze of his own, a smirk and an amused glare.

"Oh please." He groaned out at you in annoyance before leaning in to kiss your neck, his grip on your hands tightening.

He placed sloppy kisses all over, occasionally stopping to mark you with a hickey or a love bite, your sensitive flesh being gently rolled between his teeth.

You shuddered and let him do as he pleased, as you missed the attention.

You played hard headed for long enough.

He was groaning into your skin as you made soft noises of appreciation and satisfaction from his skillful work.

One hand let go of your arm to slide down your robe, then bunched it up in his palm and slid his rough hands against your thigh.

It slid up farther and farther, threatening to dip down beneath your panty line.

You were about to mutter out a term of endearment when you heard the sound of a coin hit the floor.

Thorin looked up in a matter of seconds, you both looking like deer in the headlights.

You were both frozen as you saw Bombur standing there with a necklace and crown in his hand.

He looked shocked and Thorin was hands off immediately.

Bombur cleared his throat then said, "I found these for ya, lass."

You looked over at Thorin then walked over to Bombur with a sheepish smile as he put the necklace on you and the crown.

"For the Queen Under the Mountain," He claimed with a prideful grin.

It was the thought that counted.


End file.
